Hetalia shipping oneshots
by TeutonicKnightPrussia
Summary: Some Hetalia oneshots of pairs I ship. DISCLAIMER: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya (Himapapa).
1. Chapter 1

China x Liechtenstein!

These are oneshots, and will probably be pretty short!

 _She's so pretty, aru... Why would someone as innocent and beautiful as her want to be with me?_

Yao woke up on the left side of bed, and propped himself up on his elbow to admire the sleeping form of his lover, Lilli Zwingli. She looked so delicate and fragile, like one of Kiku's sakura blossoms.

He felt Lilli turn and shift, so that she was facing him, and his face went red.

"Yao.. come back.. I'm cold!"

He laughed.

"Lilli, you know what time it is, right?"

"No.. why?"

"It's eleven on the dot. Now, shall we have a late breakfast or an early lunch?"

"I don't mind. Will there be waffles?"

"Yes, aru!

He sighed at how much she reminded him of Belgium.

"Umm.. Early lunch!"

He couldn't take it any longer, she was just too cute. He slid back under the covers, wrapped both arms around her and snuggled into her hair.

"Lilli! You're so cute, aru!"

He could feel her face warm up. This was one of the reasons why he loved her, she was not afraid to be herself, unlike many of the other female nations, mainly Michelle (Seychelles) and Mei (Taiwan), who were constantly flirting with the others.

She rested her head on his toned chest.

"Yao?"

"Hmm?"

"Ich liebe dich."

"I know, aru. Wo ai ni."

The two decided not to eat for the moment but to spend the day in each other's arms.

FIN(land!)


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd passed the scrutiny of her brother, now it is time to ask her out. She is so perfect, I just hope I don't mess up.._

"um.. Miss Erika.. will you.. goonadatewithme?"

She furrowed her light blonde eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Lovino, what was that at the end?"

"Will you go out on a date with me? I know there is a fairground nearby, so I thought we could go there?"

Erika smiled in delight at Lovino. Although he may not be as charming or as polite as one of the other nations, such as Estonia, he knew how to treat a woman, something Vash admired in him.

"Of course I will, Lovino! Shall we meet here at six?"

"AM or PM?"

She laughed.

"PM, of course, you silly Italian!"

**Timeskip accompanied by me, Fallow! Nice to meet you all by the way!**

The two reached the fairground but were met with a huge queue to get inside. Luckily, Romano's younger brother, Feliciano was running the entrance, so the pair reached the entrance within a matter of minutes.

"Right, Miss Erika, what would you like to do first?"

"Umm.. Lovino, you know you don't need to call me Miss. Just Erika is fine. Can we ride the teacups first?"

"Ok M-I mean Erika. Let's go!"

She smiled at his childish nature. Not that he wasn't charming, but he was also rather cute.

**Timeskip because I have writer's block at the moment**

Lovino left the teacups looking slightly green. He then saw Roderich and Elizaveta, the newlyweds, kissing on the Ferris Wheel. Then he felt like there was something missing. He looked to the left and right of him.. Erika was gone.

He panicked. Vash was going to kill him! And what about poor little Erika? What if she'd been raped or kidnapped, or even killed? This was bad, really bad...

The Italian ran everywhere through the park, shouting for her. He'd finally given up, and leaned against a brick wall.

"LOVINOOOO-"

He recognised that voice anywhere. It was Erika.

He turned the corner and there she was, screaming for her life. Three thugs were groping at her dress and holding knives to her neck.

His protective instincts kicked in. He punched one in the face and knocked another out with a slab of concrete. One was trying to look under her petticoats, and she was in tears.

"Get away from-a her, you idiota bastardo."

But the man did not listen. Lovino pulled out a pistol given to him by Vash and fired.

Erika was in tears, and her dress was in shreds.

"L-Lovino.. It was terrible, I was so scared.."

She cried and he pulled her into his chest for a warm embrace. They stayed like that for a while and watched the sunset. Once Erika had calmed down, they walked home and sat on a bench near the Zwinglis' house.

"Erika, you know I would do anything for you to make you feel safe."

"T-Thank you, Lovino."

"No problem, bella. Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich auch Lovi~"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas time in Scandinavia and all the Nordics were hosting a reunion with the Baltics to symbolise their freedom from the Soviet Union.

Sweden and Denmark were brawling again, while Finland was watching Norway trying to make Iceland call him "Big Brother", with a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't realise he was staring at the Norwegian until he was asked if he needed anything by Iceland.

"Okay then, Fin. I'm going out to buy some licorice with Mr Puffin, do you need anything? Anyways,enjoy staring at Norway."

"PERKELE! I-i wasn't staring at Norway, I was just.. looking at the fire, you know?"

"Fin. The fire is on the opposite side of the room. You were staring at Norway and blushing. Wait.. GUYS FINLAND LIKES NORWAY!"

Finland's face lit up. He then remembered Norway was still in the room and blushed even harder. The Norwegian looked slightly amused, a ghost of a smile showing on his usually emotionless face.

"So.. you like me, huh?"

He was starting to regret refusing to take Ladonia to IKEA. He desparately wanted to tell Norway that he liked him, but since they were cousins, how would it work out?

"Y-yes.. "

He buried his face in his hands, looking ashamed.

"Suomi.. Jeg liker ikke deg."

Wow. Now he knew how Denmark felt when he got rejected many times by the others.

"It's fine Norge. Now, who's up for some Christmas games?"

"Nej, Suomi. Jeg liker ikke deg. Jeg elsker deg, Suomi."

"I love you too Norge! Let's celebrate-"

"Shall we take this upstairs, if you know what I mean.."

"Hmm.. someone's been a very naughty boy this year.."

 **Hey everyone, it's me, Fallow. Happy new year! If you'd like to request a ship, please tell me in the reviews or send me a PM. Here's to an amazing 2016! ;)**


End file.
